A utility vehicle throttle pedal may be connected by a throttle cable to an engine speed control or throttle. The throttle cable may be connected to the pedal using retaining members, clips or fasteners. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,318, 4,263,998, 4,738,155, 4,773,278 and 4,800,773 show throttle cables inserted through openings in the pedal face and secured with retaining members, clips or fasteners positioned on or protruding from the pedal face. During assembly, inserting a throttle cable through an opening in the pedal face and connecting the throttle cable to a retaining member, clip or fastener is difficult, time consuming, and hard to access. Connecting the throttle cable is not only a problem during assembly, but also when servicing a utility vehicle after extended use, because adjustment of the length or tension of the throttle cable may be required. A utility vehicle throttle pedal is needed that is quick and easy to assemble, including connection to a throttle cable. A utility vehicle throttle pedal is needed that simplifies adjustment of the length or tension of the throttle cable. A utility vehicle throttle pedal is needed that is low cost and does not require inserting a throttle cable through an opening in the face of the pedal, and does not require a retaining member, clip or fastener positioned on or protruding from the face of the pedal.